Looking too Hard
by Angleterre97
Summary: Holy Rome doesn't know what to give Italy for her Birthday. First time writting for these two, so happy!


Ok, so this is done with the assumption that HRE thinks Italy is a girl and HRE=Germany

/OOO/

The young blonde boy stood back to look at his masterpiece. He had finally finished it. He had started it two weeks ago knowing it would be hard to make, especially since it was in secret. But he had done it. Holy Rome picked up the small clay box he had created. It had an intricate design sprawling all around it and was painted red, white and green. He hoped Italy would like it. The box itself had taken long enough, but what to fill it with? That took even longer. He had first thought of flowers petals, he new how much she liked flowers, but those wilted and shriveled. They didn't last and he wanted to give Italy something that would. Next he had thought of maybe money, then she could go by the gourmet food she craved, but again neither food nor money lasted. What was he going to do...?

"Holy Rome!" He turned from the spot he had been sitting at on the grass to see Italy running towards him with that smile he so adored gracing her face. As she drew near though he remembered the box and quickly hid it under his coat.

"Italy! What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Austria gave me a break so I decided to come outside. It's such a nice day today don't you think?"

He blushed madly as the little nation took a seat next to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's a nice day..."

He was studying her as she laid back in the grass.

'What can I possibly give her?' He asked himself silently. Who could he ask? Austria? No, he would just tell him to play her a song. He would happily do so if he knew how to play an instrument.

His brother, or France? No, neither he nor she saw them very much and they would probably not be a ton of help. Hungary it was then.

Later that day after Italy had to go back to cleaning house he made his way to find Miss Hungary. She knew Italy fairly well so she _must_ know what he should fill his box with.

"Well that's easy," She said as she mindlessly readjusted the flowers in her wavy hair.

"You fill it with love."

His heart sunk. Love? "How do I fill it with love? You can't see love!"

'So much for being helpful' He thought as the Hungarian began to laugh a bit at his flustered expression.

"What? Of course you can see love, it's everywhere. You just need to know where to look."

/OOO/

"Wow everyone, thank you so much!" Italy was beaming even more than usual. It was no surprise, it was her birthday after all. Mr. Austria had thrown her a lavished party filled with good music and even better food, courtesy of France. That had been his gift to her. Spain and her brother Romano brought a great big basket of tomatoes, Miss Hungary had made her a new dress. Holy Rome looked at all of the gifts the other nations had given his little Italy and then looked at his own gift. He hadn't given it to her yet.

'How can I?' He asked himself. 'Everyone's gifts are far better and less...' What was the word he was looking for? Cliché? Cheesy? Dumb? Yeah, that had to be it. He was spending all of his concentration contemplating this that he hadn't even noticed Italy detach herself from the crowd and walk over to him where he resided in the corner.

"Holy Rome, why are you over here alone?" He looked up a little startled and then blushed. Italy looked so cute in her new dress.

"I-I'm...Uh..." He stuttered for words. "Um...h-here." He pushed the small box of his into the others dainty hands. The Italian looked at the box then the boy with wide eyes. He looked at his feet, embarrassed.

"I...I made it for you but," He was mentally kicking himself for being so stupid.

"I'm sorry it's empty. I wanted to give you something special but I couldn't think of anything. Miss Hungary told me to fill it with love and I looked everywhere for some to put in it but...but I must not be able to see it..." And then he was confused and, more so, mortified. Italy had begun to chuckle.

'I'm such and idiot!' He screamed at himself inside his head but stopped when the his hand was taken by another and he looked up into Italy's smiling face.

"Wha-What is it?" He asked still confused. Italy had a knowing look on her face.

"Silly, you're looking to hard~"

"Looking to hard?"

Italy smiled again as she leaned forward and captured the red-faced, blonde haired empire in a warm kiss, surprising him more than if the sky had decided to fall. She pulled away and squeezed his hand.

"Love is anywhere you want it to be, anywhere you look, but it comes from right here." And she poked his chest right where his heart was.

/OOO/

"Italy, what is this?" Germany had agreed to help his Italian friend in cleaning out his attic. He was going through a part of the loft space that appeared to have not been touched in ages. The bubbly, copper-haired man bounded over to him in the clumsy way he always did. Germany held an ancient looking clay box that at one time looked like it may have been painted. Italy's eyes lit up upon seeing the relic.

"Oh I remember this, I got it at one of my birthdays!"

"What was it?" Germany looked at the craftsmanship of it. Slightly crude but made with care.

"It's a box, a box of love~"

"Love?" The German asked skeptically "What love? It's just an empty box."

Italy rolled his eyes and giggled, taking the box and then the taller blondes hand who had been scrutinizing the inside of it.

"It's full of love, you're just looking to hard."

"Looking to hard..."

Germany wasn't to sure, but he swore that he had heard that somewhere before. Italy looked up at him with a goofy grin, and he couldn't help but smile.

**F.I.N.**

Ok, first time writing for these two. Not really sure how I did, so I'm sorry if its not really right or if they are OOC or anything like that. It's kind of just a trial run. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thank you to HetaFruitsOuranHp321 for the idea, I hope I did ok for you!


End file.
